


3 Idiots are better than 2

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: A collection of Jackgyeomjae drabbles





	1. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Youngjae played a prank on Yugeom not considering their disadvantages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sth short i wrote on the train to wave off some bad emotions :/

"Hey, Jackson." Youngjae mumbled worriedly, "Do you think our prank on Gyeom went too far yesterday?"

Jackson stirred awake. "What are you talking about?" He took a look at the watch on the night table and rubbed his eyes, wondering how Youngjae could possibly be awake already.

Yugyeom had left in the early mornings for classes, so maybe they had breakfast together? Jackson felt a bit muffed that they had left him out.

"I mean the wet shoes prank we pulled on him yesterday. Do you think it was too harsh?"

Oh right, today was the day where Youngjae had that appointment with the music teacher, so Yugyeom probably woke him when he left.

"Naaah~ It was funny." Jackson pulled the blanket off and moved to stand up. He giggled as he remembered Yugyeom's face when he had stepped into the shoes. "It wasn't so bad. What makes you think it was?"

"The kitchen." Was the only thing Youngjae said before he pattered off. Jackson followed him and he really couldn't understand why-

"Oh."

Youngjae nodded.

Everything that used to stand on the working space and lower shelves was put into the topper shelves and on top of those, where only Yugyeom could reach.

"Maybe it was a little bit too much?" Jackson guessed, frowning.

"He hid the ladder, I can't find it."

Jackson nodded. "Let's just agree to not play pranks on him anymore."

Youngjae nodded in agreement.


	2. Photoshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson does a questionable job at photoshopping Youngjae into one of their photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the recent Got2Day.
> 
> I wanted to draw it, but I can't draw Jackson, sorry.

"Yugyeom!" Jackson stormed into the youngest's room. "I did the photoshopping you told me to do!"

Yugyeom looked at him questioningly.

"You know, when we were in that amusement park, riding the rollercoaster without Youngjae?"

Yugyeom nodded. They had so much fun back then, but it was sad to see Youngjae standing back on the sidelines, unable to ride.

"We picked up the photo and you said I should photoshop Youngjae into it as if he was with us on the ride."

The younger groaned. "That was more of a joke, Jackson!"

"Anyway, I did it!" Jackson pushed a photo into Yugyeom's face. "And it came out well!"

Yugyeom squinted at it, he held it too close. He pushed Jackson's hand a bit further away so he could see and-

"Jackson, that's a scared otter. You photoshopped a scared otter into the photo." He laughed.

"Looks the same?" Jackson just shrugged.

He regarded his piece of art satisfied, and left Yugyeom's room with a "cute."


	3. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is weak and sometimes Yugjae exploited him, but they pay back in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk

"Hyung, we need milk! We're out of milk!" Yugyeom said as he went from the kitchen to the living room.

 

"What you need milk for?" Jackson grumbled as he lost another game of mario kart against Youngjae and threw the controller. "You're already tall enough as it is."

 

(Next to him, Youngjae paused his celebrational laughter to nod in agreement with a pout.)

 

"I need it for my chocolate milk and Youngjae-hyung for his cornflakes." Yugyeom sat next to him and made a pretty-please-puppy face.

 

"Ah, right!" Youngjae remembered that he needed milk too and scooted closer to Jackson, fluttering his eyelashes seductively (or trying to).

 

Jackson did his best to look straight and not at them. "Okay, but why you're telling me? You got money and you know the way to the supermarket."

 

"Yeah, but it's raining outside and I remember you said you'd do everything for us." Yugyeom didn't even look remotely sorry.

 

Jackson groaned and squinted his eyes at him. Then he stood up and sighed dramatically as if he really, really didn't want to do this and he was forced against his will. He knew Yugyeom and Youngjae didn't buy it with how happily they were smiling at him. When they looked at him like that, he really couldn't be angry at them. If Mark would see him now, he would laugh at how whipped he was.

 

He grabbed his jacket, umbrella and left the apartment. When he came back his hands and feet were freezing. He sprung into the living room and cuddled bibbering into the couch. Yugyeom and Youngjae (who were now playing mario kart) looked at him surprised, then they exchanged a look and vanished. Jackson sighed, wondering what they would plot this time. They came back grinning, pressed side by side and hiding their hands behind them. The two stepped closer and Jackson tried his best to prepare for whatever would come.

 

"Burrito-Aaaattaaaack!!!" They yelled and revealed a blanket behind them before they jumped onto the couch, Yugyeom on his left side and Youngjae on his right side. They cuddled close to him and wriggled the blanket around them tightly. 2 pairs of hands were roaming all over his body, warming him up. "Thank you, hyung!" They kissed his cheek and hugged him close.

 

“Next time get it yourself.” he grumbled, knowing full well that if any of them looked at him with puppy eyes again he would jump up anyway. At least the payment was good, he thought as they both cuddled closer and held him tighter, spending him warmth.


	4. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're playing for it, but Yugyeom plays dirty

Jackson threw the wii mote in the direction of Yugyeom but the other just ducked and cackled. "Stop kicking me!" He yelled and had to realize that without the mote he was unable to play as his yoshi fell down the dark, black hole over and over again. Yugyeom was the first one to drive through the goal and Youngjae whined. "Hyung, he blueshelled me!" He turned to Jackson and complained.

"Whatever, I've won!" Yugyeom jumped up happily and sat down on the middle of the couch  , his arms stretched over the back of it and clapping on it for them to sit next to him.

"Whose idea was it anyway to decide with mario kart?"

Youngjae ducked his head as Jackson squinted at him.

"I've won the middle seat fair and square, now come and sit." Yugyeom cheered, taking the remote to change from wii to dvd player.

"Fair! You literally kicked me out of the race!" Jackson pouted but sat down to Yugyeom's right anyway and Youngjae trudged to his left. The movie started and Yugyeom hugged them both closer, glad to be able to have his hands on them both. The other two deflated but snuggled into Yugyeom's side anyway.

"Let's decide for the middle seat next time by playing rock paper scissors!" Youngjae suggested giddily and Jackson joined him, giggling. 

"Aw man, you know I lose that all the time!"

"That's why!" Youngjae and Jackson sing songed, laughing when Yugyeom pouted. They kissed his cheeks in apology, but Yugyeom just grinned happily when he squeezed both their buttcheeks, making them squeak in process.


	5. Stomach Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say idiots don't get sick, apparently they do. Umma Jinyoung to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx bc she wanted more of them. Hope you like it, Line didn't deliver in time for you to see ;_;

The doorbell rang and with a "finally" Yugyeom ran to open it. "Thank you for coming, hyung! I really don't know what to do."  
"No problem." Jinyoung stepped in. "What happened? You sounded quite scared on the phone." The worry on his face deepened when he heard the groans from the living room. He ran into the apartment, not caring to stack his shoes properly and watched the misery he found there.

Jackson and Youngjae squirmed and turned on the couch, groaning and whining. Youngjae was the first to notice him. "Hyuuuung~" he whined, "my stomach hurts so muuuch!!" Jinyoung stepped forward and caressed his head.  
"Your stomach? Did you eat something wrong? Do you feel like vomiting?"  
The younger shook his head. "It just hurts."

In the meanwhile, Jackson noticed Jinyoung too and crawled over Youngjae to reach him. "Me too." He groaned.

Jinyoung looked up at Yugyeom who had moved to stand next to him, watching his 2 boyfriends worriedly.  
"Let's make them some tea first. Maybe that helps." Jinyoung said and went to the kitchen. He was positively surprised to find some camomile tea in the back of one of their cupboards. Camomile was always good for stomach and guts, it should at least lessen their pain. He carried the two mugs into the living room, blowing on them both strongly because, as he knew them, they would try to drink it instantly.

"HOT!!" They yelled and Jinyoung groaned. When the tea had cooled down a bit and Jinyoung gave the mugs back into their hands, they pulled faces. "Ewww!"  
Jinyoung was slowly growing impatient and growled at them until they had drank it all.

Youngjae was already smiling again and looked a bit less pale.  
"I'm healed!" He grinned and wanted to jump up. Jinyoung sat him back down again by the shoulders.  
"There's no way this goes that fast." He grumbled. "But what actually happened?"  
Youngjae frowned. "I don't know, we just woke up like that."  
Yugyeom, who had watched the whole procedure from the other end of the couch quipped in, "Maybe it was the chips yesterday?"  
"Probably." Youngjae was starting to get green again, "I feel already sick just thinking about that."  
"Chips?" Jinyoung inquired and Jackson chuckled, but it was Yugyeom who explained.  
"Yeah, we bought 30 bags of chips yesterday because they had a super sale at the supermarket around the corner and made a race who could eat 10 bags first."  
Jinyoung looked at him incredulously. "Why would you do that??!"  
"It was fun" Jackson giggled before he suddenly paled and ran to the toilet.  
"And you?" Jinyoung turned to Yugyeom, but he didn't like the grin the youngest gave him.  
"I've won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is indestructible.


	6. The Path To Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae wakes up in the night and feels terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather Youngjae-centric and has no real plot. I'm sorry m(_ _)m

Youngjae squirmed awake. He felt like dying.

It was far too warm, a heavy weight on his chest and in his face, and a contracting pain in his lower stomach. He needed to get out of here.

It was still deep in the night, the hand in front if his face barely seeable. Or maybe it was because the hand was to close. He licked against it and unconsciously, the owner moved it away. It was not so dark anymore but still too dark to see the body that was sprawled across his chest.

He crawled the boy on him under the chin and flailing with his hands he rolled off so much that Youngjae could slip away. He crawled over the other body, his stomach still troubling him.

With some difficulties he finally managed. He sighed a breath of relief when he was finally out of bed, the other two still sleeping. Instantly he wanted to run, but he knew if he did that he'd surely stumble over something, fall and wake the two sleepyheads. So, painfully slow, he tiptoed to the door.

His stomach pain was at its worst when he finally reached it. Just a little bit more and he was free.

He opened it silently, and slipped out quickly, shutting it as silently as he could with his growing impatience. Once it clicked shut he ran as fast as he could along the floor, not bothering to put on the light.

He found the right door quickly, running into the bathroom, opening the toilet lid and relieving himself with a huge sigh.

It felt like heaven, the pressure on his bladder finally gone and his body in harmony. He washed his hands and went with a light step back into the bedroom.

His eyes had gotten used to the dark after the long time and he chuckled as he could see the vague contours of his boyfriends. Yugyeom was patting the space where Youngjae used to be, but his hand was landing in Jackson's nose. Jackson on the other hand just grabbed the vague space, ending up holding nothing and babbling sleepily. Youngjae slid back into his space, careful to not step on anyone. He was instantly hugged from both sides and comfortably, he fell into a peaceful sleep again.


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom and Youngaje are still awake when Jackson comes home late at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sth smol

Jackson opened the door carefully, to not make too much noise, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the moaning from the living room. His first instinct was to yell at his younger boyfriends that they weren’t asleep yet, his second to yell at them because they started something without him. How dare they leave him out!

When he stomped into the living room, he noticed that the TV was still playing but set on low volume, an awful variety show was on, one of those that no one watches voluntary. Yugyeom and Youngjae were sitting on the couch, slumped against each other and with some satisfaction Jackson had to realize that there weren’t any sexual activities going on. Thank god for them or he would have kicked them. However, they were groaning anyway and Jackson had difficulties to comprehend the situation.

“Why the fuck are you still awake?” He asked them, but all he got was a louder grown. “Dammit, go to bed!”  
Youngjae, probably feeling responsible as the elder of the two, blinked himself awake and put himself up a bit. “We want to, but we’re too tired to go.” He slumped back against Yugyeom.  
“That makes literally no sense!” Jackson said, but all he got back was a moan and grumbling again. He threw his hands in the air. What just was he to do with those two.

He took up Youngjae first into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, throwing him onto the bed. Jackson was tired too and he really had not much patience, so the throw was kind of harsh, but Youngjae thanked him anyway.  
Next up he took Yugyeom, that was a more difficult task. “Stop growing, dammit!” He cursed. “Sawwy” Yugyeom mumbled into his shoulder. Jackson finally threw him onto the large bed too and shove them onto one side so that he could fit in too. With much effort he removed the blanket from underneath them so that he could throw them over them all, snuggling closer to Yugyeom. The moans stopped and were replaced by soft snoring.

 

The next day they had a huge fight about whose responsibility it was that the TV had been on all night.


End file.
